night of blood
by animevampiregirl25
Summary: is 16 girl name Lucia that turn into a vampire after a dance. she live her life as a vampire and with more crazy thing she never though with more vampires,werewolves,magic,and trying to deny thats she falling in love with Darren
1. Chapter 1

Lucia and her friends were having a normal life in the USA till they got the invite.

"Was this invite for Lucia said

"I hear is a dance at some big mansion to night said Sam excited

"I hear that a lot of people in our school got invited to said Lee

"I don't know something doesn't fell right about this, I don't think we should go" said Lucia

"oh come we what to go what's wrong! Her friends whine

"sorry I cant help get this weird negative feeling of it and this party came out of nowhere said Lucia

"come it's going to be fun you have me there" a voice said form behind it was Darren

"...oh goody is you well i dont care if i go said Lucia looking annoyed at him.

"oh do come if you dont it make me sad and i what you to be there and i know you what to be there with your friends said Darren with smile

"...fine but im not danceing with you" lucia said looking a way and her friends geting excited.

"excellent i'll see you there" Darren said as he walk away.

"oh goody we going" said Her friends

just then lucia heard screaming going on comeing up to them

"Lucia! Darren was taking to you your so lucky! The girls scream.

"I don't care and he talk to me all the time, he just the same as any other guy said Lucia

No he not! Girl screams" He's hot said Sam" he's the one hosting the party and Daisuke too and we are going to dance with him and other hot people the girls said.

They keep on taking about him and the dance, Lucia was getting annoyed them and her friends talking so she decided to leave. As she walking she notice the library and decided get a book. she she found she wanted she Daisuke reading, he was cute but he dress as goth and doesn't say much. as Luna walks by him he said.

"if i was you i watch out to night at the dance and Darren" said Daisuke

Lucia look confuse and wondering what he meant but then shrugged it off then said

"I know and that's why Im going to watch out for my friends" Lucia said as she walk away.

"i meant you should watch out yourself tonight Daisuke said worry tone.

It was getting to that time for the dance Lucia try to convince her friends not to go but couldn't convince them so she when with them to keep an I on them. It's was 10:00 when they got to the big mansion they saw beautiful guys and girls they never saw before but they didn't care the just what to have fun other then Lucia being unsure, so they started dancing and having a good time but Lucia she was just watching them and looking out for anything suspicious.

In till Darren came by her "you what to dance" he said "no thank you said Lucia turning a way as she hear the other girl getting jealous.

But he smile and grab her hand then took her to up stairs to a balcony Lucia try to get away but he had tide grip then when he got up there he got his arms around her and started dancing to the music.

"Let go of me way me!" Lucia said as she try to wiggle her way out of his arms

"oh come on you need some fun, you allway worry too much and try to protecting your friends all the time" said darren as still danceing with her

"How do you know that!" said Lucia as her face start to turn red

I alway has my eye I on you with i came here and i think your the cutest and coolest gitl i ever met" he said as Lucia was red in her face try to look away then Darren smile.

As it was going to close to midnight lucia and darren where still dancing but then just out of nowwhere Darren was acting strange and being vary quiet he grab her hand vary tight and started to bend down to her neck Luna felt his breath Luna trying to fight back but couldn't she felt that she was in a trance just about when she felt something pinching her Luna heard screaming that snap her out, then push him away and ran down stairs where she saw the horror people was getting attack by the beautiful people ans saw thembiteing them on the neck and arms, there was a lot of blood the floor. Lucia saw a poll and grabs it and start runing and hitting the beautiful people that where getting in her away as she was trying to find her friends. Then she found them hiding under the table.

"thank god I found you was going on" said Lucia looking scared

"I don't know we were dancing then one of the beautiful people attack someone then they was all stared to attack is like there vampires or monters" Sam said

"Is ok I'm going get you out of here then go the police and try to save the others Lucia said. as they walk in the back door.

As they were runing away in the forest Lucia notice they were being follow

"run we being follow! Lucia yield.

As they just about to escape Lucia ran into a back finger she tries to get a way but he grab her "I see your are tough as all way breaking my trance taking down some of my friends with a poll " he said Lucia notice it was Darren

"why are you doing this and was going on" Lucia yells

Darren got to her ear then whisper "it will all become clearly soon now you become one of us my love" said Darren

"what do you mean?" Lucia said.

He smile bend down to her neck then she felt a lot pain and something warm try to puts him away but couldn't she started to black out she heard screaming, "

"stop it!" And Luna scream before black out.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

part 2

Lucia felt that she sleeping for very long time, she felt so much pain as she sleep in darkness as something was happening to her. At time Luna thought she felt that someone kiss her, Lucia finally woke up to find that she was in a big room she doesn't know.

"just where im and i what happen" she said feeling pain round her body.

As she try remmber but her memory fussy and there was a weird taste in her mouth. Lucia look around and saw the room had a balcony she get up and walks toward the balcony but notice that the doors was lock and saw it was dark outside then she turn around and see a door when get to it found the door that was unlock then she walk out, she look around and only saw a dark hall with light candles on the wall, Lucia walk down the halls looking away out.

"this places is big just where am I?" she said

she was looking in some rooms but only finding beds room, rooms that people hang out but she saw that there no one in them,

"is anyone here Lucia said confuse

then she found bathroom room that has that has big mirrors she decided to she splash some water on her face thinking it was a dream but when Luna look into the mirror she saw herself vary beautiful with cute pale skin and hair was very long down her feet and wearing a beautiful dress Luan was getting scared.

"why do I look like this, what's going on" Lucia said

as she ran out as fast as she can around the halls then she found a big door she open it saw it go outside

"finally im out" she said

as she ran out she saw the place was middle of forest but can see the city Luna ran into the forest she notice that she starting get weak, as she got out of the forest she saw the city but it wasn't her city it was Tokyo.

"what the! Why I'm here and how? Lucia said more confuse

Luna ran into the park she found close by and trying not to be seen, she now felt more weaker that all most black out, Lucia stop when look at the sky notices there was a lot of bats and one flew around her and made loud screech

"owwww that was weird just was going on things are getting weirder just what going on" she said..

"There you are we been looking for you my love thank goodness one of are bats spot you comeing out the mansion" said a familiar voice Lucia turn around to see it was Darren and a black finger she could not see his face.

Then it all came back to her the dance,beautiful people , and him, Lacia got mad try to run but Darren he grab her

"hay calm down your still a little weak going out alone my love" he said

"no I'm not your love I hate you! Lucia said as she kicks him in the knee

"ouch she got you the other finger said laughing a little to himself

"be quite! In time she will love me Darren said smiley

Lucia feeling weaker by the min, getting really annoyed by him (smack in the face!) ow! Darren yells

"yea that's love for you" the other one said smiley

"you are going to get it later Darren said to the other guy glaring.

While they arguing they notice Lucia was running a way.

"hay get back here Darren yell Lucia ran as fasts as she could but felling vary weak not much, just then Lucia collapse on the ground and starting to black out Darren and the other guy caught up

"want happening to me" Lucia said weaken

"you understand soon" Darren said before Lucia out like a light.

the next time Lucia woke up too find to be in the same room before

"I see your wake" Lucia notice next to her a girl in maid's outfit that has old clothes

"who are you" Lucia said loking confuse "oh I'm Sabrina your servant for now on if you what anything im here to serve you" she said

"what the! What's going on why are you my servant? lucia said even more confuse.

"Oh ya they didn't tell you..you're a … but got cut off by someone at the door

"Sabrina go do some work I tell her she said girl at the door

"ok" Sabrina said as she left

Lucia saw a beautiful girl with light purple hair coming and sitting down next to her "I see your looking much better she said "ok who are you" lucia said

"oh how rude of me I'm Phoebe nice to meet you she said

"ok tell me was going on and why am I like this? Lucia Said

"ok do you remember the dance Phoebe said

"yes I didn't know what was going on and want happen to my friends she said angry.

"well I don't know want happen your friends maybe Darren knows but he not here but for the dance it was one of are feeding grounds Phoebe said

"want! Feeding grounds what are you talking about? Luna said shocking

"I know this is going to be shocking but we're vampires in this mansion me, Darren and so are you Phoebe said

Lucia was looking shock… want I'm a vampire?

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Luna was still shock

"you must be joking vampires are not real Lucia said

"well how do you explain the want happen at the dance, how you look" said Phoebe

"well … maybe … there….I don't know?…. Lucia said vary confuse

"if you have trouble believing me look in your mouth and eyes now " Phoebe said

As she give Lucia a little mirror and Lucia notices that she had now red eyes and had vary long sharp fangs, Lucia touch them and felt real

"aahhh this can't be real it just can't Lucia said trying to believe it a dream.

"it's real you have to except it Phoebe said

"no I can't…why is this happening to me Lucia said as she started to cry

"I know, I know it's hard to believe but it is and for why ask Darren but I said before he not here ok Phoebe said as she pasts Luna on the back as Luna was crying.

Later on Lucia started to stop crying, she was quite for a while.

"there felling better Phoebe said

"no I'm not, I'm a vampire what am I'm going to do now, my looks, school, jo….got cut off by Phoebe hand

"don't worry I tell most you need to know first this your room (gets Luna out of bed) and we got you new clothes" phoebe said as she show Luna in her closet.

OO "wow there beautiful" Luna said as she saw beautiful dress, skirts, Tops and Shoes "and new school Uniform" Phoebe said

"school uniform!? Luna said confuse

"yes" "second thing is you already saw where we are" Phoebe said

"yes but don't know how you guys got me here" Lucia said in question

"sorry don't know, I was here when they brought you here so you should ask Darren

"I rather not I'm still vary mad at him takeing me a way from the friends, my home and turning me into a vampire Lucia said thinking all the things that happen her and for calling her his love.

"ok i understand, well anyway you be going to private school were most of us go said phoebe

"but how do I go to a school like this Lucia said mad pointing at fangs "

don't worry we can put away are fangs and red eyes to look all most normal said Phoebe

"that's great but all most normal? Said Lucia confuses and knowing answer is "your beauty sorry all vampires are like that just like Darren, Daisuke, me and the other vampires you'll get to met soon" phoebe said

"I knew" Luna was thinking.

"Anyway how do I look normal said Lucia

"well I would teach you but I got things to do soon later i will teach you to work on your vamp powers and look normal but for a couple days so you can stay in your room or walk around some places in mansion but do not go outside said Phoebe

"want! Why? Said Lucia being upset

"you just woke up so your little weak and we don't want you running away like last time ok but you can walk to the lobby is down the hall and turn right where you can meet other people and play games, watch movies, shows and stuff said Phoebe

"well I have to go I see you later if need to ask questions there some people you can ask but they may not know all the answers understand" Phoebe said

"ok" said Lucia in a sad tone

"ok see you later said Phoebe as she when out the door.

lucia a was look around her room see her bed, her closet, she saw that she had a TV, she saw balcony but the doors still lock but the surprise see saw her stuff see had in old room

"well a lest they nice to get my stuff but I still hate most of them want they done and want happen to my friends and my classmates I need to know but I don't want to ask Darren" Lucia said angered but Luna comedown

"but I get the feeling that i won't get the answers that fast so i have to go a long with this for now Lucia said.

As for a while Lucia stay in her room did some drawings, watch TV and movie and did some stuff

"...well I'm broad time to look around this place" Lucia said as she walk out the door

she look around "I see some of this place but this place so big I wonder what else is here" Lucia said

"we can help you with that" said someone behind her Lucia turn to 2 people see don't see before "who are you? Lucia said

To be continue


	4. Chapter 4

Lucia turn to see 2 people see don't see before one of them was a beautiful girl with pink hair with pigtails and the other one was a hot guy with short dark brown hair

"who are you and how you know who I'm am" said Lucia

"Phoebe told you about us and is rare to have a new vampire aound, I'm Natsumi and this is Haruo" she said

" ok im lucia why come up to me" lucia said

"we saw you walking around looking lost, so we decided show you around and get to know you ok" said Natsumi

"ok" said Lucia.

As they walk around a house they were showing Luna some rooms, the pool, and the liveing room and the kitchen.

"so how you like it here" Haruo said

"well don't take it the wrong way I don't like it here and why one I was taken from my home, two I was forces to become vampire, and three I really hate Darren who did this to me when i see him im going to kick his ass" Lucia said with frustration

"he he can see why Darren like you very tough, beautiful, and you have a mind on your own" said Natsumi.

Then Lucia blush a little but sug it of

"well I don't like him" Luna said getting mad her face blushing more

"well it not your red face say" Haruo said then

Lucia got really frustrated

"ggrrr I don't want to talk about this anymore" Lucia as she ran off

"no don't run off you don't have a lot of strength and you will get lost" said Haruo as they run after her.

As she ran Lucia managed to lost them sense she remember a little from walking in this place before she hid in the bathroom in a stall trying to keep heart down trying to ignore want they said about Darren.

"no I don't like him I hate him he did this to me" Lucia said to herself ,

she waited for a while then herd some girl voices talking

"well I think that guy cute" one said

"cute to bite he he" one other said as all of them laughing and giggling.

Lucia was just sitting be quite try not listen to them, then they left the bathroom.

"so that what they are thinking I hate that hope I don't start thinking like that " Lucia was thinking in her head.

A few minis when by Lucia was getting tired so she decide to go back to her room she look around to see if anyone one was there and there was no one. (gerrrll) Lucia head her stomach as she was walking down

"ok now I'm hungry..well i been a sleep for long time so is good time to eat, so where that kitchen they show me" said Lucia.

She was walking looking for the kitchen but she was getting lost

"grrr I hate this place this place is so big I keep getting lost" Lucia said in frustration then she heard guys voice

"ha ha your going down Darren" someone said

"Darren it can't be... ok i what to yell at him" said Lucia geting mad

as she look around the corner trying not to be seen and saw Darren with some guy laughing and playing games when she saw Darren cute faces haveing fun with the guys like normal person, Lucia heart stared beating

"darn why Is my heart beating like this... I hate him" Lucia yell in frustration

"hay did you hear someone yelling" a boy said

"ya and it sound familiar" Darren said as she heading toward her

"ah oh im not ready to face him i got to get out of here" Lucia said as she ran down the halls. She can hear him coming faster.

"ah oh got to hide" Lucia said as she found a door when in and she hid, Lucia herd him running by she waited for a while then got up and she look aound to see there was a lot of books

"wow this must be the library they have all kinds of books when im done eating i should grab some" she said as she looking around then she saw the reading area then saw someone reading a books he was wearing black clothing he seems familiar but when she got closer she saw it was Daisuke.

"Daisuke what's he doing here" Lucia said confused

"oh Lucia I see your up" Daisuke said

"ya but Daisuke what are you doing here" she said

"well you all ready know what this place is so that make me a vampire like you and Darren" said Daisuke

"ok now I'm more confused and hungry " said Lucia

"well how about this a'll take you to something a eat and maybe I can tell some things" Daisuke said "

good I need some answers" Lucia said as they walk

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

part 5

Daisuke and Lucia where walking in hall and Lucia at same time looking around trying not to be seen by Darren

"looking out for Darren" Daisuke said

"ya I don't want to see him I still mad at him and when i see him he going to get it" Lucia said

"well I don't like way he acts some time and does but he a good guy and you should be happy your only girl he ever fell for" said Daisuke.

Lucia face blush

"well I don't like him" she said then Lucia quickly looked away face still red

Daisuke smile a little and things became quiet then they got in the kitchen saw 2 maids

"hay Umeko and Yori can you fix us something to eat and this Lucia she new" said Daisuke

"will do sir and welcome Lucia" said

As the 2 girl was making the food in the kitchen as Luna and Daisuke sat down in the dinner room. things where quiet for a min then Daisuke stared talking

"if you have questions you can ask" said Daisuke

"well i have so many but the one i need to know if my friends are ok" lucia said worry tone

"they are fine we made sure there ok.. but darren made them erase there memory of you so if you go back they well not know you im sorry" he said sad tone

"... well as long as they alive thats make feel good" she said feeling relief

"now well thats over what else you what to know" ask Daisuke

Lucia though it over now that her friends are ok.

"so how long you been a vampire here" Lucia said

he look up thinking about "well...it's been a long time like 70 years I think I been a long time it hard to remember" he said

"70 years !" Lucia said shock

"ya we do live forever we are vampires" said Daisuke

"oh i didn't know, there a lot of things I don't know about vampire then from books I read" Lucia said

"ya there a lot of things that are not from the book like we can be in the sun, we can go in water, we can eat garlic but it still a little strong for us, and cross doesn't harm us and we look normal and not from any old or movies you see " Daisuke said thinking

"wow and what other things?" Luna said seem interest

"well the thing that true that are special ability is we are strong, fast, can see in the dark strong hearing, good stealth, some of us that are special can us magic, switching, can grow wings so to fly, look at read people minds, and a lot of other things but other then that we mostly try to be normal and not use them" he said "

cool! Can you do anything special" said Lucia

"well can read minds but I don't use it to often it some time annoyeding when to many people think at the same time" Daisuke said

"oh cool when do i get my ability" she said

"later on you will when we train you" he said

"cool so what can Phoebe, Natsumi ,Haruo and Darren can do" she said as she wonndering what they can look at her and smile

"i dont know what they all do but why do ask about Darren thought you hate him" Daisuke said as he smile.

Lucia has forgotten about it her faces got vary red "no…. I hate him…I.…was ….. Just…..so can avoid him" Luna said nerves

"…..Hmmm I think your are lying to yourself, you like him but your denying it" he said

"…no…am…not…..what make you say that" Lucia said getting more nerves, mad and frustrated at the same time

" I know because you two act the same way as you did before at school ans she the way you to act around him" Daisuke said her face got red then she got very mad

"I don't what to keep talking about this" Lucia yell then she slam her head the table "OW" Lucia said in pain Daisuke smile then pats Lucia on the head

' oh Lucia i know going to be alot for you to handle but I just what you to be happy your hear and I know you let out your heart soon" said Daisuke

"ok we done here something easy for you sense you woke up" said Yori

"here we have a grilled cheese and tornado soup something to warm you up and daisuke here your tea and sandwich" Umeko said

"thanks look good it smell so good" Lucia said

"that good if you get hungry come here or the one down stairs on the right and me, her and some others will make you something what ok" Yori said

"ok got it" Lucia said then the maids left she the smell of them "I just knows something off with the maids are they vampire? It just felling/smell of them and had with Sabrina, Umeko and Yori " Lucia said

"I see, I figure you find out soon. You see there not vampires there humans that there fine about working for us" he said

"why do we keep humans as maids? Lucia asks in question

"I tell you later, you must have lot on your mind of what going on so let eat" Daisuke said

"...ok" she said. Lucia and Daisuke were eating until they were done "so how was it" Daisuke ask "it was good but tornado soup taste funny it was vary sweet but somewhat taste familiar Lucia said getting nerves

"don't worry it normal for us it has blood in it but you don't need to much only ones or twice a mouth do freak out" Daisuke said

"i had blood"Luna said stared getting light headed and her thoughs come to maids why there here

"ok didn't what to tell you this now but it better I tell you then someone else we get blood from that and from the maids so we don't attack a lot of people in the city to get" he said

Lucia hearing all this stared to vary dizzy then fanned on the floor

"I think it may been too much for you do day…. Oh well it better I said other then Darren he would say It worse" Daisuke said as he pats Lucia head

"don't worry you get used to all of it soon but It just the being" he said

To be continue


	6. Chapter 6

part 6

Lucia wake up to find that she is in her room "who keep on takeing in my room" she though

"good morning" Lucia turn to see its Sabrina her servant cleaning her room, Lucia still felt dizzy and a little pain from last night from all that happen, Luna look at Sabrina worry how she feels doing this. As Sabrina left Lucia as thinking for while then heard a knock on her door

"hay Luna it me Phoebe" she said

"oh" Luna said as she open the door.

As Phoebe walk in and sat down on her bed

"I see you're looking a lot better" said Phoebe

"ya I ran into Daisuke and we ate some food…" Lucia said as she got quiet

"something wrong?" Phoebe asks

"it's the hole blood thing and the maids" said Lucia

"I see you know about the maids and the food, you see we not all bad we just need blood to live just like people to food to live" Phoebe answer

"oh i can see that but what about the maids are they happy and feeding grounds don't people die" Lucia said nerves

"some maids are happy and some are sad, some do it for money we can't tell what they all feel and for the feeding grounds I don't know I don't go to them but I heard that a lot don't die they take their blood and then erase their memories" said Phoebe

"ya Daisuke told me but now my friends wont know me when they see me someday said Luna got sad

Phoebe look at her then smile "how about we take a warm shower or a bath to take your mine off all of this" said Phoebe.

Lucia look up and smile a little

"ok that sounds good" Lucia said they head to bathroom

"wow" Lucia said as she when in and saw big showers, bathtubs look like pools and a beauty stand that has shampoo, Lotions, Spa & Treatments for body.

Then Luna got undress got a towel then jump into the bathtub

"ahh warm" said Lucia as she felt the pain in her body go away.

Phoebe smile got in with her. Luna and Phoebe where washing them self Lucia felling a lot better and getting clean.

"hay there I see your looking better" Luna and Phoebe turn to see it was Natsumi

"hay Natsumi I see you met Lucia" Phoebe said

as Natsumi got in with them

"so how are you feeling Lucia" Natsumi ask

"still trying to take all what happen…other then that I feel much better" said Lucia

"that's good I was worry when you ran off yesterday" Natsumi said

"you ran off why? Phoebe ask

"oh…I don't remember…" Lucia said as she blush a little trying forgetting what happen.

"Oh I know because we were talking about Dar…"stop!" Lucia yelled with her face red

"oh my isn't your face red is it because of Darren" Phoebe ask

"no!" Lucia yells 'as her face blushing furiously and as the girls look at her smiling knowingly "tell that to your face blushing" Natsumi said

" I….a…..grrr I be right back" Luna said frustration as she got out and walk away

"oh dear we got her mad" Natsumi said

" it's all right she get used to it" Phoebe said as she smile.

Lucia walk around angrily then splash some cold water on face from sink "ok come down no need to get work up for guy I hate just need forget him..just why him" Lucia said

then splash more cold water as she come down. Then she saw the beauty stand Lucia walk up and saw older beautiful girl with black hair

"hay there I see you must be new I'm Kasumi I deal with beauty treatments and other things when you guy come here" she said

"oh cool I'm Lucia got anything for my hair its vary long now and beauty tips" Lucia ask

"you don't need much for beauty tips your all ready beautiful and for hair hmmm ah! hear have this MoonSilk Cherry Blossom shampoo and conditioner it make your hair silky and shiny like the moon I think it goes great with you " Kasumi said as she had her shampoo and conditioner

"oh thanks" Lucia said as she blush and walk away

"she was very nice not all vampire are bad" she thought as she was waking. Crash! Lucia bump into some one as she fell down

"oww" Lucia said

"oh I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going" someone said as Lucia got up saw a short cute girl with sort light blue hair looks very shy

"oh it's ok I wasn t paying attention" Lucia said as she pick her up

"thank you I'm Umeko" she said "cute name im Lucia I'm new here" Lucia said

"oh! Your new girl I heard about" Umeko said

"is everybody talking about me?" Lucia said surprise

"all most everybody we don't get many new vampires around and the thing about you & Darren they say" Umeko said

Lucia felt surprise then annoyed

"I radar not talk about him I'm still annoyed with him" said Lucia

"oh ok i have to go" Umeko said " same here i have to get my hair done and i see you later" Lucia said as Lucia left to the showers.

After Lucia got done trying getting her long hair wash she got a towel and her clothes going to leave and ran into Natsumi & Phoebe

"I see you got shampoo from Kasumi she very good at picking the right one from somebody" said Natsumi

"ya oh then I ran into some one name Umeko" Lucia said

"oh ya her she same age as youll get to see her a school but she vary shy" Phoebe said

"ya you see lots of vampires with different personalitys that some you like and some not so much..., other then that I see you later i got some things to do" Natsumi said as she left

"me too I see you later too, I trusts you go back to your room" Phoebe asks

"I will" Lucia answer

"good see you" Phoebe said as she left,

Lucia walk back and when into her room to get dress

.  
To be continue


End file.
